vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103717-update-notes-sabotage-1012-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Stalker DPS is great. Just did vet skullcano and managed to out-DPS our best warrior regularly on one or two-target pulls. Your issues with stalker DPS might lie between your chair and keyboard. | |} ---- 2100 Assault power and get out DPS'd by most classes with 1600 assault power, and know how to use my class thanks. | |} ---- If your DPS is "super low" in adventures or dungeons and your gear is good, you are not using stalker effectively. It's not the best DPS class, but it's more than capable of pulling its weight. You're no medic. If you're slightly getting beaten by well-geared and well-played DPS from other classes (especially for AoE damage) then that's OK. "Super low" is not 'edged out on the DPS meter by a few hundred' or 'my single target spec was outdone by an AoE spec on an AoE pull.' "Super low" is "my DPS blows chunks." Assault power also isn't the same for every class. Warriors and engineers get much more effect out of much less assault power and have much lower assault power on their weapons to compensate. Spellslingers get huge power numbers but don't get the same kind of mileage out of it. You cannot compare assault power to another class without knowing which class you're comparing to and compensating for the difference in assault power contribution to damage. | |} ---- ---- PVP stats suck now, how in heck did they fix it? atleast before i could survive longer than 5 seconds...now will full pvp gear, im lucky to last that long...game is *cupcake*ing shit now | |} ---- ---- Actually, people are mostly pissed about the bugs we have to endure; for instance, I put 3% into my amps and it reduced my pvp def by 3%. I have full 1500 bg gear, full runed, but I am getting repetitively one shorted in a duel by a stalker in full pve... I believe pve gear is elite until they fix the way stats apply to pvp gear. Currently, they are not applying at all. Moreover, debuffs persist through death and healers re spawn with no focus. Lastly, players from the PTR said it doesn't feel the same and something is wrong with pvp. I agree. | |} ---- Cougar talked a bit about this on our recent stream, so I will try and paraphrase; We're aware of these DC's and they have applied a "test" fix to one of the EU Realms to see if it works. If it does, they will roll this out to the other realms and it should solve the problem the next time that realm crashes. It's a delicate process but the team are trying to sort it out. | |} ---- Oh thanks! | |} ---- ---- See my post above. ;) It's being worked on. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This saddens me to no end, if true. | |} ---- ---- It's not really even a bug. The pixellation issues are common in nearly every 3D game with color customization. Dawn of war has it, XCOM has it, Saint's Row, etc. It has to do with the edges between the colorization regions and how they scale down with distance. The textures in this game are pretty fancy, so they suffer a little more than most. Some eggregious examples should probably be looked at down the line (Grimvault vendor heavy armor...bleh), but the base problem probably cannot be fixed. The clipping issues in the notes were most likely geometry-based and not to do with textures. FEEDDBACK: Overall, I feel like this is a good update. I like the look of the Esper buffs and my alt is loving the stalker impale tweak. Nice to see science drones can't be there to buffer the enemy in pvp anymore. The world fixes are cool - I love to see non-endgame content polish. And I like the sound of the upcoming medic and technologist patches. The spellslinger changes are pretty minimal. You'd think Carbine removed TF altogether and nerfed and 90% of the class mechanics for how big the response is. | |} ---- ---- The Gunslinger AMP arguably got a boost, which is really nice. I've not read anyone complain about the change to Trigger Fingers. It has been received well. Context The nerf to Quick Draw is an inconvenience, but not a big damage issue. Tanks will have to only pull one trash pack (there are cases where pulling more was really convenient) in dungeons. The same goes for Rampage. Plus, it was *fun* to pull more packs where you could, so from an enjoyment and qol stand point, I think they inadvertently created some (unintended?) side effects. Leveling content will also be a bit less convenient. Basically, its annoying. | |} ---- ---- the trigger finger nerf is less of an issue in pvp, but it has really *cupcake*ed over ss in Pve. CC breaks and interrupts are much less available now. | |} ---- ---- I think you're mistaken what Spell Slingers are upset about. You can read in the SS forums, and the Trigger Fingers change has been widely accepted. Personally, I've not seen anyone complain about TF either here or in the SS forum. Generally, its understood that the AMP is still very solid | |} ---- ---- please go find a new room! Im a fully geared Stalker with MAX runes and pvp power. I am doing high 8k crits on fully pvp geared people. 10-15k don't talk shit on forums because you get rekd in pvp! | |} ---- ---- ---- The thing is that this problem does not occur with all armour pieces, so it is perfectly fixable. | |} ---- ---- Yes, PVP power = Healing/dmg output. So don't rune for support power, rune for PVP stuff like PWR/DEF | |} ---- ---- Off-topic What the hell are you talking about? Ferals have been of the most in-demand slots these past 3 seasons. Where are these shoulders from? | |} ---- LMAO!!! Oh god that is the best one I have ever seen. | |} ---- We'll be lucky if they manage to fix any of this shit within a month or 2. This patch seems really rushed. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Can someone explain this? Does it have anything to do with the NPC dialog boxes? | |} ---- did you not realize for the past month or so that drop 2 was a PVP patch NOT a PVE patch? I understand the frustration, as I am reserving a lot of my disappointments for later, but you have to realize that there are teams for each part of the game and each are working as hard as they can on getting the most updates out as possible. If you are seriously this vehement toward Carbine, maybe you should just move on. I am not a white knight for Carbine; if you look through my previous posting on a variety of threads, I am far more critical and disappointed than praising of Carbine. | |} ---- As you should be, since this patch made pvp even worse then it was before. | |} ---- ---- I did not do a lot of pvp at 50 except to get my BiS gadget because I did not like the way itemization was designed anyway. sucks that it is worse. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- You base this on what? 30m+ queue times, ss skills hitting in a 360 degree radius, pvp based on who can oneshot faster. and stil a few hundred bugs which im not going to mention to keep this post to fit your screen. I'm just really disappointed in general, u did fix wintraders at least and boosting I guess, since nobody get's a queue anymore.. But comon this game's current state is a mess and we all know it. Hoping for a relativly fast fix, caus this game has alot of potential. I beg you devs to focus on the base-line first, ignore stuff like costumes in pvp, or even a new battleground! Get your core straight before adding little perks for players. So we can enjoy the game without frustration, since that is what a game is all about. | |} ---- ---- ---- If you mean me, no dice - just a fan and appreciate the magnitude of the drop. If my company could do this much in a month, my job would be easy. I do really appreciate being able to mobile on my Esper. ;) | |} ---- I agree completely So if a company drops alot, its immediatly better? You obviously haven't logged in yet, or tried any pvp yesterday. You might be to busy with your own work.. But please stop giving them compliments making them think they did a good job. It's very much needed that they know that this wasn't the way to go for alot of changes, or just to many of the bugs that made it live. We are not here to flame, we are here to hope.. (just so you know) | |} ---- So if I do alot of stuff in a small time period Im doing a good work even when the quality of my work is beyond bad? pd: Remember this is sabotage patch (that what Carabine is doing to their own game) | |} ---- ---- ---- Sorry you don't like the changes. re: dropping a lot making you better as a company - that's a silly spin of what I said (reminds me of MSNBC tbh) so have fun with that, I guess... Hope the game gets better for you. | |} ---- But the changes are broken, which is what people draw issue with. PvP stats (Defense) are backwards, causing obscene issues. | |} ---- This right here is why a lot of PvEers are pissed off. The idea that you can JUST balance PVP and have it affect nothing else. Unless every ability has a PvP and PvE mechanic to it, making it act radically different between the two, you will ALWAYS affect both when you change something. This patch may not have been ABOUT PvE, but it certainly AFFECTED PvE. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- After 1 months you still dont understand how that drop works XD Oh my God, nothing more to say Eloyna works since day 1. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- this pretty much. | |} ---- This makes no sense. So you are telling me that you can only kill 3 mobs because you can hit 5 targets with one skill? Does the extra 2 targets give you extra damage? no Try pulling 3 mobs. Might just work. All i read from this is that spellslingers seriously need to learn how to play. You are ranged, you have other aoe skills..... if you are dying from mobs perhaps you are pulling too many or not using other skills other than quick draw -.- Players these days are such a joke. | |} ---- Just like how PVE Changes affect PVP Reroll stalker and see how easy it is to play. | |} ---- Yes! Exactly! They are joined at the hip! You can't change any skill without repercussions happening to either PvP or PvE! You can't just balance skills for PvP and expect it to be good! You have to make sure the change is good for BOTH before changing it, which is not what was done here. This patch was purely from the perspective of PvP and now a bunch of PvEers are hurting because of it. | |} ---- The only way to do this is to design PVP only stats and PVE only stats as well as PVP only skills and PVE only skills. | |} ---- ---- ---- Or even acknowledge that the issue exists. Also, the messed up human body types. | |} ---- Maybe there will be next patch called Repair. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They increased the range of stalker abilities by .5 meters a while ago, actually. It's not in the patch notes because it was already changed. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- this. possibly because there's way too much time gating and rng, lack of real level 50 content and endless, repetitive grind? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----